Thunder Thighs
by pinksunglassesandblazers
Summary: When costume shopping turns into sex... written for Klaine AU Fridays .


"Blaine would you hurry it up in there?"

"Just give me a minute, okay Kurt?"

"Fine…"

Kurt loved shopping. It was one of his favorite activities. He could dedicate and entire day to just browsing the mall. Trying on outfits, mixing and matching or figuring out how to replicate an article while giving it his own special twist. It's easy to lose track of time this way, getting lost in the fabrics and shirts and jeans and boots, which means he usually goes in his little endeavors alone. He'd never think of bringing along his father, Burt, whose closet only varies from flannel to more flannel. Or Finn who, well, let's just say that fashion is _not _his forte. He had never been able to find someone patient enough to go along with him until he met Blaine. His ever-loving, patient, sweet boyfriend that would offer the world to Kurt on a silver platter if he could (not that Kurt wouldn't do the same for him, though). Blaine would accompany Kurt to all his favorite stores, waiting patiently while Kurt tried on his various outfit and Kurt did the same in return, even enduring the torture that was spending an abundant amount of time in every Brooks Brothers or Brooks Brothers-esk store there seemed to exist in all of Ohio.

But even Kurt's patience and love for shopping had its limits. After being invited to Mike Chang's Superhero Extravaganza Halloween Party Blaine had immediately decided he would dress up as Superman. Kurt had decided to dress as Cat_man_, a costume he would be designing and making himself and, while Kurt offered Blaine the same treatment, his boyfriend had decided to use a store-bought costume, claiming he wanted to be completely traditional and of course Blaine would. Traditional and old-fashioned were his middle names. So that is how Kurt found himself outside of the dressing room door of the only costume store they had yet to visit in Ohio, waiting patiently as Blaine tried on yet _another _Superman costume. It had been around 20 minutes since Blaine entered the small room while Kurt perched himself on the chair outside.

Kurt's patience was running low after spending a whole Saturday on Blaine trying on every Superman costume in existence (in Kurt's mind, at least) he just really wanted to get this over with. He rapped his knuckles against the thin wood, calling out Blaine's name and asking him if he was ready to come out.

"Just a minute, babe," Blaine hollered, slightly out of breath. "It's these tights."

The door finally swung open a few minutes later and suddenly Kurt was finding it hard to breathe. His knees quivered and he had to blink because he couldn't _believe _the sight before him. Blaine, beautiful, compact, lean, muscular Blaine, _his _Blaine, was standing before him in the most enticing outfit Kurt had ever seen on his boyfriends. He let his eyes rake over Blaine's figure, from his lightly tanned face, now blushed with a slight shade of red, to his broad shoulders, which were only enhanced by the blue lycra covering them. His gaze traveled lower down Blaine's abdomen, past his slim, tiny waist that made Kurt just want to grab him and pull in closer, to his positively mouthwatering thighs. The thin tights that covered them make Kurt's entire jeans collection pale in comparison and Kurt's mind is quickly flooded with obscene images, the thought of how the hot pressure of lean muscle could feel though the shill fabric, his hands aching to squeeze and just _touch_.

With one hand to the center of Blaine's chest be pushes the smaller boy back into the dressing room, closing and locking the door behind him. Kurt pushes Blaine against the far wall and a pitiful whimper escapes Blaine's lips because Kurt never looked at him like _that_ before; with a particularly animalistic glint to his eyes that makes the tights that Blaine is sporting impossibly tighter. Within seconds Kurt's mouth is covering Blaine's, warm and sure and it doesn't take Blaine long to start pressing back, hands immediately cupping Kurt's jaw as he tilts his head to the side, nose brushing against Kurt's. Kurt lets his hands roam Blaine's body, touching, pressing, savoring the warm skin under the fitted clothing.

Blaine pulls him down, closer, as his hands tighten around Kurt's neck and his tongue presses against Kurt's lips, urging him to open his mouth. Kurt complies and Blaine's tongue is immediately there, sliding against Kurt's own and running along the back of his teeth. Blaine takes a moment to pull back and just look into Kurt's eyes, which quickly open at the feel of Blaine's teeth scraping against his bottom lip. Blaine pulls Kurt's bee stung lips into his mouth, sucking lightly as he intently stares into Kurt's eyes, his own hazel swirls shining in the dull lighting.

Kurt groans in a positively feral way and his hands reach down, unable to withstand the need to touch the part of Blaine's body that has been taunting him ever since that dressing room door opened. He grabs Blaine's thighs and, with strength he didn't know he had, hoists him up, pressing Blaine between the wall and his own body. Without question Blaine wraps his legs around Kurt's waist, the muscles in his thighs flexing and squeezing Kurt's hips in his hold, which brings Kurt to a new level of arousal. He begins to rut against Blaine, bodies pressing together and pulling apart, but never more than an inch away. His hands, his nails, run along Blaine's tense thighs, clawing desperately at the silky fabric as Blaine bites his lips in an attempt to keep quiet. He nuzzles Kurt's neck and takes a deep breath, shivering in Kurt's hold just before he gives a particularly hard thrust that makes his clothed cock press against Blaine's groin _just right _and Blaine tenses, biting down on the juncture between Kurt's neck and shoulder as he tries to hold in his orgasm. With a second nip to his neck Kurt's body stiffens, the pressure low in his belly releasing with a snap as he comes in his jeans.

He sags against Blaine, body loose and sated as Blaine's feet hit the floor. Blaine whimpers with a huff of warm air against his neck and suddenly Kurt realizes that Blaine is trembling against him.

"Kurt, baby, I can't –"

"Shh! It's okay, Blaine. I got you." With one last peck to Blaine's lips Kurt drops to his knees, quickly nuzzling along the unmistakable bulge before him. With a little work and a lot of patience from Kurt, Blaine's tights and briefs are finally pooling around his feet and Kurt wastes no time, taking Blaine into his mouth and sucking on the head of his cock. Kurt brings his right hand to Blaine's mouth and without question Blaine gives a wet lick, indulgently sucking two of Kurt's fingers into his mouth, Kurt's dick twitching interestedly in his pants. Once Blaine is finished Kurt wraps his hand around the base of Blaine's shaft, taking Blaine deeper as he sets up a rhythm, bobbing his head back and forth and moving his hand along with his ministrations.

Blaine's breathing becomes labored and soon his knees are wobbling and he grabs Kurt's shoulders for balance as his orgasm grows increasingly closer. Kurt lifts his other hand to Blaine's balls and, after rolling them between his fingers, he gives a particularly hard squeeze, sending Blaine over the edge. Blaine's come rushes down Kurt's throat as he pumps Blaine through his orgasm. Finally Blaine pushes at Kurt's shoulders and with a practically lewd pop Kurt pulls off, a smug smirk forming on his lips.

Blaine brings Kurt to his feet, kissing him sweetly and scratching along the nape of his neck as Kurt's hands automatically land on Blaine's hips. They stay there, breathing each other in for a few moments before Blaine finally speaks up, a cheeky smile gracing his lips.

"You know, you could have just said you liked it, babe."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! As always, you can follow me on tumblr where I'm: pinksunglassesandblazers.**


End file.
